1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle damping control apparatus adapted to suppress vibrations arising in a vehicle.
2. Background Information
During operation of a vehicle, various vibrations can occur in the vehicle. It is desirable to suppress vibrations arising in a vehicle. One conventional technique for suppressing sprung mass vibrations that occur in a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-247157. In this publication, accelerating torque and wheel velocity are used as input values to calculate damping torque for the purpose of suppressing sprung mass vibrations.